la miko que se trasforma en ¿yokai?
by EmilyRIR
Summary: Era la decisión mas importante de su vida, ir a la época del sengoku y destruir la perla de shikon o quedarse en su tiempo ¿que escogería kagome? esta historia es 100% sesshome o sesskag (Corregido)
1. decisión

**hola aquí les traigo el primer capitulo ya corregido. la verdad es que a mi me encanto y creo que vamos a hacer un gran trabajo juntas, espero que les guste tanto como a mi**

**todos los créditos a_ Rumiko Takahashi_ creadora de inuyasha y sus personajes, también créditos a mi lector beta _Ladypentakill_.**

**sin mas preámbulos que empiece el capitulo **

**-cap 1- **

_**DECISIÓN**_

Ya había pasado un tiempo en el que me había separado del grupo por un solo motivo Inuyasha. No podía seguir con el después de lo que paso ese día en la era sengoku, el día en que Inuyasha quiso irse con Kikyo. el día que por fin tomo una decisión, y fui la perdedora.

En ese momento supe que era el fin de nuestro viaje juntos, ese tiempo que compartir con Inuyasha, ese en el que me enamoré de él.

Pensé varias veces en no volver a esa época, el ya no venía por mí..

jamás regreso para arreglar las cosas; nunca vino a disculparse

Claro que no podía, no tenía las agallas y lo peor de todo es que nunca se despidió.

Supe que era el final cuando lo descubrí en el árbol del tiempo en donde nos conocimos por primera vez, hace tanto tiempo atrás; pero ahora era diferente.. ahora estaba con kikyo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, no desvió la mirada como antaño cuando se encontraba descubierto haciendo algo indebido y en ese momento supe que era el final.

Aunque no quiera admitirlo, me di cuenta de que el en verdad aun amaba a kikyo, y claro... no había espacio en su corazón para mí.

Ese día me resigné y sentí cómo mi corazón dolía cada vez más, como si estuviera siendo destrozado, su mirada de tristeza puesta en mí, expresándome lo que no decía con palabras, "ya no podre protegerte", eso fue suficiente para mí, guardé ese último recuerdo en mi mente y salí corriendo lo más rápido que mi agitado corazón podía permitir moverme.

Salte al pozo, dolía, demonios dolía demasiado, tanto que ya no podía permanecer ni un segundo más en esa época y me deje absorber por la luz nuevamente, cerré los ojos solo deseando llegar a casa... Lejos del dolor.

Ya en mi época tuve mucho tiempo para pensar, realmente no estaba segura cual era mi paso a seguir, la perla se había roto por mi culpa, y esté Inuyasha en mi vida o no era mi responsabilidad, tenía que superar a Inuyasha y seguir adelante, y eso haría.

Él ya había elegido y yo también tenía que seguir adelante, cometí un gran error y tenía que arreglarlo, la perla seria mi prioridad

aún conservaba conmigo los pocos fragmentos de shikon que habíamos recolectado por el camino. Iría a la era sengoku.

Necesitaba decirle a mi madre lo que pretendía hacer. Inuyasha no vino a buscarme en todo este tiempo, pero si lo hiciera mi madre tendría que hablar con el

Tenía que convencerlo de que ya no me encontraba en ese lugar y que hace mucho que yo me había mudado de ahí. Claro que no quería encontrarme con él.

La perla de shikon causaba muertes y tristezas, causo que Inuyasha y kikyo se odiaran y la posterior muerte de la misma; La masacre a manos de Kohaku a sus familiares, odios, rencores, sufrimiento...y estaba decidida a detenerla; tenía que destruirla a como diera lugar.

En ese entonces me acorde de que mi abuelo me había hablado una vez sobre la perla; me dijo en ese tiempo que no era buena ni mala y si pides el deseo correcto esta se destruirá.

Lo escuche cuando fue mi cumpleaños número 15, ese día también fue la primera vez que cruce el pozo y conocí a Inuyasha. Ya hace mucho tiempo de ese eso, lo recuerdo con tristeza, no sabía que la perla estaba en mi interior, no sabía que mi destino estaba sellado, no sabía que era la reencarnación de una sacerdotisa y claro..no sabía que Inuyasha la amaría y la protegería más allá de la muerte, fue un golpe muy bajo para mí, pero sé que lograre superarlo.

Solo necesitaba tiempo, aquel que tal vez no tenía.

Baje las escaleras en busca de mi madre, tenía que contarle lo que tenía planeado hacer y después de eso regresaría a casa no sabía cuánto tiempo me iba a tomar, pero lo aria lo más pronto posible

tenía que ser rápida no podía retrasarme tanto en clases. Ya estaba en mi último año de preparatoria y solo faltaban pocos días para mi graduación.

Pero primero lo primero, iría a la época del sengoku vería como iban las cosas y regresaría lo más pronto posible, en dos semanas era mi graduación, no podía faltar después de tanto esfuerzo.

La verdad es que estaba muy emocionada por terminar el suplicio de faltar a clases, de exámenes en horas extra, los deberes y cargar con mi enorme mochila llena de libros... todo lo que impedía mis estudios e Inuyasha todo tenía que terminar de una buena vez.

Luego de una larga charla con mi madre que se mostró reacia a mi idea al principio, pude relajarme más, luego que entendiera y aceptara mi deber para con la perla, no había otro modo, se tenía que hacer y ella me apoyaría.

Luego de una agradable cena me fui a acostar temprano, si iba a ir a la era sengoku tendría que alistarme bien. Un arco y flechas me vendrían bien, además de tener que alterar de alguna manera mi olor, ya que si Inuyasha lo reconociera tal vez me buscaría y no estaba lista para ese enfrentamiento, ni para dolorosas palabras de su parte.

Me dormí sin siquiera darme cuenta, absorta en mis pensamientos del futuro que se avecinaba. Cuando un ruido en la ventana me despertó.

Eran las cinco y cuarenta muy temprano aun, pero decidí que era mejor hacer las cosas temprano.

Me metí en la ducha y frote sobre mi cuerpo un jabón nuevo que había comprado el día anterior, con suerte desorientaría los sentidos sensibles de Inuyasha. Me vestí con un calentador para el frío, era sábado y mi uniforme escolar no era necesario ni practico en estos momentos.

Salí de la casa a las 7 de la mañana, tenía que preparar todo para continuar la búsqueda de los fragmentos por mi propia cuenta, ya lo sé perecería una locura, pero tenía la ventaja de poder localizarlos y en el tiempo que pase con Inuyasha mi puntería mejoro al igual que mi situación física y resistencia, estaba preparada, o eso quería creer.

Entre en el templo de el pozo. El mismo que me llevaría a donde estaba él.

No había tiempo de dudar ahora, aunque los nervios me embargaran. Tenía constantemente en mente mi meta, tenía que recordarme porque lo hacía. y sin más titubeos salte.

Cerré los ojos y la luz violácea me envolvió, ya estaba comenzando a extrañar esa sensación de cosquilleo en mi piel.

Antes de salir tuve que revisar si alguien se encontraba en ese lugar, aunque lo dudaba ya que hace dos meses que no viaja por aquí y no sabía cómo estarían las cosas en este tiempo.

Silenciosamente salí del pozo, con suerte no me encontraría con esa cabellera plateada y esas orejas de perro frente a mí.

Al llegar a la aldea un grupo de aldeanos me habían contado que mi grupo había salido hace unos días por los fragmentos de la perla, eso realmente fue un alivio.

Ya con más seguridad me dirigí a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede tenía que hablar con ella

Al entrar me la encontré haciendo su desayuno, su sorpresa al verme no pasó desapercibida para mí. Primero me dijo que tomara asiento y quiso indagar un poco en el porqué de mi ausencia en la búsqueda de los fragmentos.

Suspire resignada y relate paso por paso lo sucedido, podía contar con ella, o eso me gustaba creer.

Al terminar mi relato solo vi tristeza en su mirada, me ofreció el desayuno cosa que acepte gustosa, sería mi primera comida del día y necesitaba las energías.

Luego de explicarle lo que tenía en mente ella no se mostró muy segura, su preocupación era palpable, pero sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para detenerme se resignó a desearme buenos augurios y aceptar mi pequeña solicitud de que no cuente mi pequeño plan a nadie. Kaede no era tonta, sabia del gran sufrimiento que toda la situación entre Inuyasha y su hermana kikyo causaron en mi corazón.

Abusando de su bondad pedí que me entrenara para ser una mejor sacerdotisa y poder estar preparada para poder vencer a Naraku. Ese era mi propósito más grande, pero para mí mala suerte ella me dijo que no podría hacerlo

dijo que yo tenía un poder espiritual mucho más grande que el de ella

entonces me empezó a platicar que había una sacerdotisa que podía ayudarme y que era del mismo nivel que kikyo. Me dijo que si superaba las enseñanzas y el entrenamiento de aquella sacerdotisa me ganaría un arco sagrado.

Si lo conseguí tenía que cuidarlo, el arma era sagrada y claro no era un juego de niños, si lo cuidaba bien este me daría protección, algo similar al arco de kikyo.

Acto seguido comento donde poder encontrar a aquella sacerdotisa

la tarde ya había caído, así que decidí quedarme en la cabaña, mañana partiría para ver a aquella sacerdotisa, mientras tanto acompañaría a la anciana Kaede y aprovecharía el tiempo para aprender de sus conocimientos sobre hierbas medicinales y contra venenos de todo tipo, entre otras cosas.

Ni lenta ni perezosa saque mi libreta y anote cada nombre y descripción que me daba, también aproveche a sacar algunas fotos de las plantas con una cámara que traje escondida de mi época, tendría que tener cuidado de que nadie la viera, si no quería ver la cara de sorpresa y confusión en todos, tanto como lo estaba viendo en la anciana, claro que en esa época ver eso no era para nada cosa de todos los días, y si no quería cambiar el futuro era mejor irme con cuidado. Aunque me permití reírme un poco de lo maravillada que parecía estar Kaede luego del shock inicial.

Al final del día antes de que se ponga el sol me tome una foto con ella en verdad la apreciaba la consideraba como si fuera mi abuela lo se era algo extraño, pero podía hablar con ella por horas y sentirme en mi hogar, la confianza y el cariño brotaban por sus poros.

Al caer la noche emprendimos el regreso hacia la cabaña, en el camino pasamos por el pozo devorador de huesos y me di cuenta que esto iba a ser duro después de todo solo era una simple humana contra el mundo, que pensaba poder resolver sus errores, una lagrima se resbalo de mis ojos a veces las cosas te superaban

Recordé que ya no tendría la protección de él. Que ya no compartiría momentos con mis amigos, no podía reunirme con ellos de nuevo, por qué después de que esto se resolviera planeaba volver a mi época y no regresar jamás.

La perla de shikon en ese momento ya habría sido destruida no creía poder volver después que esta haya desaparecido, ya que esa era la conexión de este tiempo con el otro

un sentimiento de tristeza me invadió en ese momento mis pies ya no soportaron mi cuerpo y caí de rodillas desahogando mis ultimas lágrimas, esto en verdad iba a hacer duro.

Kaede que aún estaba a mi lado se vio embargada por sentimientos de preocupación y comprensión y no pudo evitar acompañarme en mi llanto, sobo mi espalda de arriba hacia abajo para que pueda tranquilizarme, para poder encontrar la tranquilidad que necesitaba con el cariño y el amor de una madre.

Luego de un rato retomamos el camino hacia la cabaña, al llegar me desplome sobre la cama y me deje abrazar por los brazos de morfeo, muchas emociones en un día y el verdadero viaje vendría al día siguiente. Lo que no sabía es que mientras dormía la anciana Kaede confeccionaba un traje de sacerdotisa para mí, mientras velaba mi sueño.

Al despertar el día siguiente lo tendió frente a mi ofrendándomelo. Lo mire atónita, acaso no había dormido en toda la noche?

lo tome entre mis manos, no era como el de kikyo, era de un color rojo oscuro, mucho más que cualquier otro. sonreí, me encantaba y había sido hecho por una persona que atesoraba.

envolvió sus arrugadas manos alrededor de las mías y me dijo que cuando fuera capaz de poder ser una autentica sacerdotisa me lo pusiera como premio a mí esfuerzo, quede sin palabras, solo asentí en forma de agradecimiento, las palabras sobraban.

Antes de partir de la aldea me preparo algo de comer que acepte de buena gana y me hizo un último comentario sobre aquel hermoso traje, lo había confeccionado con una tela aún más fuerte que la de las ratas de fuego del traje que el mismísimo Inuyasha usaba.

Estaba guardando aquella tela para una gran ocasión y que esta había llegado. Después de eso salí de su cabaña la extrañaría mucho y si podía ir a visitarla lo aria ya que era la única persona que sabía que había regresado.

Nos abrazamos y nos deseamos buena salud, suerte y felicidad.

Emprendí mi camino hacia la montaña que Kaede me había indicado, las horas pasaban y el camino se hacía cada vez más difícil, estaba cansada a pesar de mi buen estado físico, el condenado sendero no parecía tener fin, pero tenía que recorrerlo si quería llegar ese mismo día al santuario

por mi buena suerte no me encontré con ningún yokai en mí camino, eso habría atrasado mis tiempos y mermado mis energías, llevaba conmigo un arco con muchas más flechas de las que solía cargar, y eso claro está, pesaba como los mil demoños.

Las horas pasaron una tras otra, hasta que pude ver la puesta del sol caer y con ella los indicios del santuario. había logrado mi meta del día. las escalinatas del santuario estaban frente a mí.

Era igual que todos los templos que había visitado, pero este era algo un poco más extraño se sentía una gran pureza, eso me relajo a mí y a mi corazón que estaba lleno de perturbaciones.

tome una bocanada de aire para disponerme a subir, si hubiera tenido mi bicicleta hubiera llegado más rápido y sin tanto problema...tonta de mí.

después de decirme varias veces tonta

subí por las gradas que me llevarían al templo, antes de entrar respire profundamente y relaje lo más que pude mi cuerpo. esto sería duro.

lo principal era que me aceptara como discípula, y si así era tendría que pasar una larga temporada aquí, seria duro pero no me rendiría, esto era un precio bajo por todas las muertes que pesaban día tras día, debido a la perla de shikon.

Al entrar me encontré con una mujer que tenía una cabellera muy larga, de tez blanca, ojos verdes y cabello castaño, era hermosa. Levanto la mirada y sus ojos se clavaron en mi como frías cuchillas, tragué en seco... Supe que iba a ser un gran reto el entrenamiento si lograba convencerla de que era digna.

**hasta aquí el capitulo, que les pareció? si les gusto dejen sus comentarios y sus ideas, lo aprecio mucho **

**un besooooo**

**Emily. **


	2. LA SACERDOTISA HIMEKO

**Hola aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo. **

**Créditos a _Rumiko Takahashi_ creadora de inuyasha y a mi lector beta _ladypentakill _por ayudarme en la historia un abrazoooo, espero que les guste.**

**sin mas preámbulos que comience el capitulo **

**-cap 2**-

**_LA SACERDOTISA HIMEKO_**

En ese momento la vi directo a los ojos, no me iba a amedrentar, había caminado tanto tiempo para poder lograr que me entrenara. Estaba decidida.

Camine en su dirección con paso firme, aunque tenía que admitir que realmente intimidaba un poco, cuando me encontré frente a ella la mire fijamente un momento, acto seguido hice una reverencia, realmente no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien o mal, pero tenía que demostrar respeto, de eso estaba segura.

Por su parte ella solo me observaba, comencé a dudar de mis acciones, pero antes que pudiera decir algo sentí su mano en mi hombro, y calmadamente me sugirió entrar, cosa que agradecí, el frío ya estaba calando en los huesos y eso que aún no anochecía.

Al entrar al templo pude contemplar que tenía un gran jardín, todo el recinto olía a flores, su aroma era dulce y tranquilizador. Ella siguió caminando, tenía que seguirle el paso, estaba claro que no iba a esperarme mientras yo contemplaba las flores.

Mientras más caminábamos me daba cuenta más y más que ese templo era realmente grande. Hasta que por fin llego a una puerta, la mujer deslizo con delicadeza la puerta e ingreso en su interior, se sentó en el medio de esta con una postura muy recta y gentil, a la vez que destilaba belleza y astucia por todo su cuerpo, me maravillé, pude sentir como su energía emanaba una gran cantidad de energía sagrada, pureza y tranquilidad, no podía apartar mi mirada de la suya, algo al hacerlo me tranquilizaba.

Era simplemente extraordinario.

Intente relajarme y apartar la mirada un segundo tenía que hablar y decir porque había llegado a ese lugar y por qué razones.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y comencé mi relato, de mi lejano lugar de procedencia, sobre mis aspiraciones para mejorar mis poderes sagrados, claro sobre la anciana Kaede que me había recomendado aquel lugar.

Un par de minutos después comencé a preocuparme, no parecía muy convencida de mi explicación, si quería realmente que me entrene tendría que ser del todo sincera ¿verdad?

así que le hable sobre todo lo que había pasado

sobre que había venido del futuro, de otra época. Que era yo la que había traído a este tiempo la perla de shikon y que había sido yo la que la había roto en pequeños fragmentos- fue en ese momento logre una reacción de su parte, sorpresa, claro que no se esperaba que la causante de ese desastre estaba sentada frente a ella. Y me embargo la pena y la culpa por el desastre descomunal que había causado.

proseguí contándole sobre la búsqueda de los fragmentos con mi grupo, y de cómo me había visto forzada a dejar a aquellos que me acompañaban por...cuestiones personales.

Tome un largo respiro y con mirada firme le volví a remarcar mi necesidad de su ayuda para mejorar mis poderes espirituales, que no era la única que estaba en búsqueda de los condonados fragmentos y que si no hacía algo al respecto para enmendar mi error un hanyou llamado Naraku los encontraría primero y sería un desastre aún más grande, ya que el mismo solo dejaba muerte a su paso. No podía permitir que gente inocente siguiera sufriendo, tenía que terminar con esto lo antes posible.

El silencio nos envolvió, pasaron los minutos y yo empezaba a impacientarme, si ella no me creía o no quería entrenarme, bien. encontraría a alguien más que pudiera hacerlo, pero no iba a detenerme.

Yo era la única que podía acabar con ello.

Cuando ya paso un rato me levante, supe que no me entrenaría, iba hacia la salida, pero antes de llegar a la puerta su voz me detuvo.

-eres Kagome ¿cierto?

Eso me sorprendió nunca le dije mi nombre, al girar a verla ella seguía inquebrantable, recta y elegante era realmente fascinante, si habría sido yo ya me hubiera cansado de seguir en aquella postura

Respondí a su pregunta con un asentimiento.

Ella no dijo nada más, solo se levantó y me insto a que la siguiera.

Llegamos a un cuarto aún más pequeño que el anterior, imitando la vez anterior se sentó en medio de la habitación y me pidió calmadamente que me sentara. Ya no sabía que esperar de aquella persona, era tan hermosa como misteriosa.

-kagome voy aceptar entrenarte, no lo hago por lo que me has dicho, si no por la pureza que veo en tu corazón. También puedo ver que has sido lastimada gravemente en él. Pero es una grata sorpresa ver que tus ojos mostraron sinceridad y decisión a pesar de ello. Tienes que tener en cuenta que el entrenamiento va a ser duro. Me has dicho que en tu...época.. tenías cosas que terminar, esperaremos hasta que ya no tengas pendientes y puedas dar todo de ti. Mientras tanto vamos a fortalecer tu cuerpo en estas dos semanas. Tendrás que viajar pasando un día a tu época ya que no podemos saltarnos tanto entrenamiento. Si es que en verdad quieres ser mejor, después de que acabes las dos semanas tendrás que quedarte a vivir aquí mientras el entrenamiento dure. Si quieres lograrlo tienes que estar muy concentrada en todo lo que te explicare, de ti depende mejorar o no Kagome.

Sin esperar siquiera a que yo procesara bien sus palabras se levantó y se dirigió a la salida, Antes de salir por la puerta regreso a verme y me dijo

-buena suerte Kagome, la necesitaras, mi nombre es Himeko, puedes quedarte hoy a dormir, esta va a ser tu habitación durante tu entrenamiento, el mismo comenzara después de dos días, estoy a tu servicio. -Hizo una elegante reverencia y se retiró de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella.

¿Decir algo? ¿qué podía decir? Apenas podía pensar que era lo que había pasado. Solo me quede como tonta mirando la puerta por donde se acababa de retirar.

Me había aceptado...solté el aire de mis pulmones que no sabía que estaba reteniendo y una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro. ¡Lo había conseguido!

Al cabo de un rato salí hacia el pasillo, no parecía haber ni un alma rondando, mucho menos aquella sacerdotisa, ya era de noche y hacia frío, levante la mirada... El cielo estaba estrellado era una noche hermosa, sin más me quede ahí parada a contemplar la luna y las estrellas y pensé en lo que haría de ahí en adelante, tendría que decirle a mi mama que me quedaría un largo tiempo en esta época, la extrañaría mucho, igual a sota y mi abuelo.

Sabía que tenía tiempo suficiente para poder entrenar, recolectar los fragmentos no era tarea sencilla ni rápida. Eso me daría tiempo suficiente para poder acabar mi entrenamiento a tiempo. Iba a dar lo mejor de mí.

Absorta como estaba una imagen se vino a mi mente, los cabellos de fuego de Shippo, ¿cómo estaría? estaba claro que los iba a extrañar, mi buena amiga Sango, la mano maldita de Miroku y por último Inuyasha...

¿Estaría con kikyo?

No lo sabía, pero suponía que era obvio, una lagrima se derramo por mis mejillas, que duro era perder a la persona que amabas y que te protegía y velaba por ti. Debía hacerme fuerte y poder superarlo

Ya era entrada la noche, tendría que dormir si quería madrugar para partir cuanto antes a mi época. Al llegar a la habitación la escaneé de pared a pared, y di con que había un armario en un rincón, no lo había visto antes. Estaba claro que Himeko había captado toda mi atención anteriormente. En su interior se encontraba un futón y ropa de cama, lo tome y no tarde en tenderlo para poder descansar, mañana seria otro día más de caminata de regreso a el pozo.

Lo que ella no sabía es que un yokai que conocía muy bien, portador de una mirada fría como el hielo y que siempre parecía andar la había visto ir caminando sola hacia aquella montaña.

el caminaba por ese territorio y había olfateado un olor un tanto peculiar, no lo conocía y tenía cierto interés. Así que solo fue a ver de qué se trataba, dejando a su grupo como ya era costumbre, quería investigar de que se trataba aquella fragancia.

Como siempre pasaba un pequeño yokai verde se quejaba porque lo dejaba solo con la pequeña niña humana, ella como ya se le había hecho costumbre visualizo un prado de flores y fue a jugar con ellas. Mientras que el pequeño yokai le gritaba que no se vaya tan lejos, que si se perdía él lo pagaría perdiendo también...pero la cabeza.

Mientas tanto el yokai de ojos ámbar perseguía aquel aroma extraño.

Antes de llegar a él se dio cuenta de que era la humana que andaba siempre con el hanyou de su medio hermano. Esa humana tan antipática para él, no la soportaba, no entendía como su medio hermano podía convivir con esos seres tan inferiores. Claro...se olvidaba el hanyou era tan despreciable como sus acompañantes. Tan débiles...tan Humanos.

Saliendo de sus cavilaciones y volviendo la mirada a la mujer humana noto la falta de su compañía habitual, no olía a Inuyasha ni a sus acompañantes por ningún lado. Y no parecía estar perdida en lo más mínimo. Su cara decidida se lo confirmaba. Entorno los ojos y decidió que era suficiente. Sea lo que sea que esa mujer estaba haciendo no le interesaba en lo absoluto. Y si caía en manos de algún yokai poco le importaba.

Así que se dio la vuelta de regreso en dirección a su propio grupo.

Al llegar se dio cuenta de que estaban en un prado de flores, a Rin le gustaban así que solo se sentó en un árbol, donde le llegaba sombra. Rin sería la única humana que él podía tolerar. Aunque no estaba seguro de el por qué.

Se descubrió a el mismo volviendo sus pensamientos a aquella humana caminando sola por el bosque, no es que le importara, solo era ese aroma tan curioso...

Mientras tanto la niña estaba haciendo coronas con flores, le encanta hacerlas con dientes de león y cuando acababa una corona se la ponía al pequeño yokai.

Era gracioso jugar con el

Mientras el pequeño yokai estaba cansado de ser "ridiculizado" como constantemente se quejaba, pero en el fondo y en secreto por alguna razón apreciaba a la niña humana, una vez la misma le había salvado de un envenenamiento, le tenía un poco de aprecio después de todo.

Aún era de tarde para el grupo de Inuyasha

Su grupo ya no era como lo era antes, ya no brillaba como antaño.

Ellos sabían que faltaba alguien en particular para dar brillo y felicidad a ese grupo. Pero nadie hablo.

Como siempre siguieron su camino por suerte habían encontrado una aldea.

Miroku vio una gran mansión perfecta para su clásica treta de las energías negativas y los exorcismos.

En cambio, Inuyasha andaba pensativo, ya no hablaba tanto como antes.

El solo pensaba si la decisión que había tomado había sido la correcta, no lo sabia

El solo quería proteger a Kikyo, le debía su vida, pero en cambio Kagome le daba felicidad y tranquilidad. Pero se dio cuenta que no era tiempo de tranquilidad y felicidad tenían una meta. Acabar con Naraku.

Por culpa de él Kikyo, había muerto, por su culpa se habían odiado por tanto tiempo, así que juro proteger a Kikyo, tenía que ser él.

Él tenía que acabar con Naraku y así vengar la muerte de Kikyo.

Sí, tenía esperanzas, aunque lo dudaba iría a disculparse con Kagome y así hacer las paces con ella.

La quería no podía negarlo, pero no era momento de eso, no hasta que el acabara con todo eso, no podía ponerla en peligro, no quería.

Dejo los fragmentos de shikon con ella, sabía que solo él podía pasar por la barrera del tiempo. Y cuando llegara el momento indicado iría a verla. Mientras tanto el recolectaría con su grupo los fragmentos restantes.

Creyó que esa era la mejor opción así que pedía que ella, aquella mujer que logro amar de nuevo lo perdonara porque para él, ella era felicidad no quería que nadie la dañara.

Eso era lo correcto así que ese sería su propósito y su pequeño empujón para salir a delante. Por Kagome y por Kikyo tenía que hacerlo por aquellas dos mujeres que amaba, la primera por una deuda, daría la vida si fuera necesario, ya que ella lo había seguido a la muerte. Él quería que su alma descanse en paz. La segunda porque le traía felicidad y tranquilidad a su corazón, lo hacía sentir como en casa. Como si aquella mujer le calentara el corazón con su forma peculiar de ser. Lo aria por las dos mujeres más importantes que tenía en su vida.

Por eso no iría por Kagome él tenía que terminar con eso solo, no sabía si esa era la mejor opción, pero correría el riesgo.

Así que se disculpó internamente.

-lo siento Kagome, en verdad lo siento, pero tengo que hacer esto solo. No te involucrare más.

Mientras su grupo lo veía unos pasos más atrás de él sabían, que estaba triste por haber dejado a Kagome en su época, pero no querían cuestionarlo, había elegido esa decisión no podían cambiar ya las cosas, aunque les hubiera gustado hacerlo, la extrañaban.

Extrañaban su carácter feliz y todo lo que ella representaba

Amistad, sabiduría, amor, maternidad y felicidad era como si ella se hubiera convertido en alguien importante para sus vidas. Aparte de eso podía sentir los fragmentos de shikon y purificarlos así que encontrar los fragmentos de shikon se convertiría en una gran batalla de hora en adelante, suspiraron con pesadez el camino que tenía que recorrer iba a ser largo y duro tanto física como mentalmente.

Hasta aquí el capítulo, ¿qué les pareció? Si les gusto dejen sus reviews y sus ideas, lo aprecio mucho

Un besoooo

Emily.


	3. REGRESO A MI ÉPOCA

**Hola aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste.**

**todos los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos son de las grandiosa _Rumiko Takahashi _**

**un beso a mi lector beta _Ladypentakill_ por hacer un gran trabajo, sin mas les dejo con el capitulo **

**-cap 3-**

**REGRESO A MI ÉPOCA**

Me desperté temprano, tenía que regresar a mi época

Doble y guarde el futón en su lugar, tome mi mochila con mis pertenencias y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Al salir del santuario me encontré con Himeko, hice una reverencia y sus ojos nuevamente se clavaron sobre mí, solo que esta vez...ella sonrió.

Al bajar los escalones del templo pensé que tal vez no era tan estricta como yo pensaba.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras respire hondo el aroma de las flores y del oxígeno de aquella época, era realmente maravilloso.

Emprendí mi caminata hacia el pozo devorador de huesos, me tomaría un tiempo ya lo había calculado eran como cuatro horas hasta llegar allí caminando, en verdad estaba lejos.

Llegué a un lindo prado de flores, donde había una extensa variedad de dientes de león, me encantaban esas plantas eran tan sencillas y a la vez hermosas, arranque una para luego soplarla y ver como los dientes de león volaban por el viento, sonreí, esto si era paz.

Seguí con mi camino, ya no quedaba mucho recorrido para llegar, tal vez dos horas para poder regresar al bosque donde se encontraba el pozo devorador de huesos, aproveché la larga caminata para reflexionar.

Todos los días recorrería este camino, la verdad me gustaba porque era muy tranquilo, como si Himeko extendiera un poder espiritual para que los yokais no se acerquen era fascinante, mientras llegaba al pozo desvié un poco mi camino, me pare a observar a el goshinboku, el árbol sagrado donde antaño se encontraba a Inuyasha sellado.

El árbol siempre me trajo lindos recuerdos, recuerdos que al final se hacían agrios y eran reemplazados por los que me rompían el corazón, ese dolor al verlos juntos me quemaba el alma, me aparte de aquel árbol no quería tener esos recuerdos en mi mente y necesitaba despejarlos.

Entre al pozo de un salto y me rodeo la luz morada de siempre.

Al salir pude sentir el cansancio en mi cuerpo, dejé atrás el pozo y me dirigí a mi casa anunciando mi llegada.

Mama como siempre llego a recibirme y a asegurarse de que estaba bien. Le Conté todo lo que tenía que hacer y me miro con tristeza, sabía que para ella iba a ser duro, pero tenía que hacerlo, era mi obligación después de todo.

Luego de un rato nos sentamos a comer, al terminar me retire a darme una ducha, tendría que seguir comprando jabones de diferentes aromas si quería que el plan funcione, esperaba que aquello lograra opacar un poco mi esencia natural.

Al salir me puse el pijama y me senté a estudiar ya que en estos días iba a dar las pruebas finales para acabar el curso.

Era domingo por lo tanto el día de mañana me tocaba ir a clases.

El miércoles regresaría a la época feudal, quería que estas dos semanas se acabarán para así comenzar mi entrenamiento sin darme cuenta me quede dormida pensando en los exámenes que me tocarían mañana.

Sesshomaru caminaba junto a su pequeño grupo, rin se había quedado dormida encima de Ah-Un, habían caminado bastante ya desde la última vez. La niña tenía que alimentarse así que pararon en un gran prado de girasoles para despertarla.

-rin...

Solo basto la voz de Sesshomaru llamándola para que sus sentidos se alertaran, lo miro desorientada, había dormido bastante.

-aliméntate

inmediatamente al escucharlo la niña se bajó de un brinco de la bestia y con su característico animo esbozo un gran "hai Sesshomaru sama!"

Después de eso se puso a correr en busca de alimentos, como era de costumbre Sesshomaru mando a Jaken para que la vigilara; mientras tanto él se sentó en una roca, sabía que estos días iban a ser duros, su madre Irasue, le había llamado para explicarle algunas cosas sobre las tierras del oeste de su padre. Le informo que ella no se iba a hacer responsable de las mismas a partir de ahora y que eran responsabilidad del hijo mayor cuidarlas.

Después de todo a él ya lo consideraban como el lord de aquellas tierras.

Pero no quería hacerse cargo, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, primero tenía que derrotar a Naraku.

Ese despreciable mestizo había atacado Rin, aunque no lo admitiera y ni siquiera lo pensara, el si se preocupaba de la niña, era su protegida.

se dejó sumergir en sus propias maquinaciones de cómo hacer sufrir a aquel mestizo por cruzarse en su camino. Aunque tenía que admitir que el desgraciado era astuto, gustaba poner trampas y tretas por todos lados, pero eso no le iba a impedir acabar con él, él había burlado su orgullo, era despreciable.

Mientras pensaba en todas las posibilidades la humana paso por su cabeza, la que acompaña a su medio hermano, y se preguntó porque ya no iba con él, aparte su aroma que aún seguía en su olfato se había quedado allí, como si se hubiera impregnado, a decir verdad, no olía como los demás de su especie, tenía un olor a flores silvestres.

Unas flores que por casualidad él había olfateado en un monte sagrado, era extraño como conseguía opacar su olor a otro, pero no había tiempo para esas banalidades. Primero tenía que seguir con su recorrido en busca de Naraku.

El cobarde que después de abandonar su castillo no dejo rastro alguno de él, tenía que encontrarlo y acabar de una vez por todas.

Lo despreciaba y le causaba repulsión, era patético...

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el escándalo de su discípulo. Jaken como siempre venia quejándose con la niña de alguna cosa absurda.

Rin venia con una gran sandia en sus manos. Sin esperar más se levantó de su sitio y comenzó a caminar. frunció el ceño y miro hacia el cielo...olía a flores silvestres...justo como aquella humana.

-ridículo...

prosiguió su camino con su pequeño grupo atrás.

El pequeño yokai se preguntó ¿el porqué de esas palabras? le entro curiosidad como siempre, pero no hizo pregunta alguna. Pues la respuesta de su amo a sus cuestionamientos terminaban por lo general en algún nuevo chichón o en un susto de muerte, mejor sería quedarse con la duda...sí señor.

Mientras que la pequeña niña caminaba feliz comiendo la sandía que habían robado de una pequeña cosecha de unos aldeanos, después de todo ¿que importaba si era solo una sandía?

En otro lugar no muy lejano el grupo de Inuyasha estaba descansado, después de ayudar a unos aldeanos a exterminar un yokai como era de costumbre.

Cuando acabaron con el favor se sentaron en lo alto de una colina, donde había un árbol para que descansen un rato, ya que habían requerido de un gran esfuerzo físico. No había sido un yokai muy fácil de exterminar que digamos ya que Inuyasha no quería ayudar, aunque al final accedió a ayudarles.

Asaron unos pescados en una fogata y se pusieron a comer no habían comido desde el día anterior, realmente morían de hambre. Inuyasha después de comer se separó del grupo, cosa que hacía constante mente.

Después de que kagome se fuera a su época, se separaba muy seguido, por lo general después de comer, se ponía a reflexionar y pensar que estaría haciendo en ese momento la humana futurista.

Luego de haber caminado mucho se topó con un prado de flores, percibió un olor extraño, no lo conocía y le daba curiosidad, ¿una nueva flor? ¿un animal? no lo sabía. lo que sabía era que salir a caminar le ayudaba a pensar.

Mientras emprendía el regreso a donde estaban sus amigos, no se percató que traspaso una barrera de protección.

Sin saberlo entro a la barrera y se encontró con un enorme árbol.

En medio de él, descansaba una mujer, se acercó para verla mejor y ahí estaba ella... Kikyo. Con un semblante pacifico.

De la nada las serpientes devoradoras de almas los rodearon y una a una metieron dentro del cuerpo de barro las almas robadas que sin duda necesitaba.

Miro a su alrededor y recién ahora lo notaba, ¿una barrera? no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, ¿acaso solo él podía ingresar en la misma?, la miro fijamente y espero a que ella pudiera moverse por cuenta propia. ¿lo estaba esperando a él?

Ella al despertar se sorprendió, no imaginaba encontrarse con unos ojos dorados que la veían directamente. Lo miro durante un largo tiempo y le pregunto qué hacia el allí, ya que ella había puesto una barrera de protección para que nadie entrara en ella, le parecía extraño tal vez se estaba ¿debilitando? No lo sabía, después lo descubriría.

-Inuyasha que haces en este lugar... Si aquella chiquilla se entera que estas aquí se enojara contigo ¿porque mejor no te vas? - dijo con un tono entre irritación y burla.

Le gustaba menospreciar a Kagome, después de todo no sabía cómo era que su reencarnación resulto ser tan débil.

Inuyasha bajo la mirada, Kikyo no sabía que se había separado de kagome para estar con ella.

Levanto la mirada y la vio a los ojos, esos ojos que demostraban odio hacia aquella persona que también era importante para él

-kagome ya no está aquí.

Un silencio sepulcral los rodeo, estaba confundida y sorprendida, no sabía que había ocurrió, si hubiera muerto sus almas debían de regresar donde ella, descarto la idea de inmediato.

Inuyasha al mirar la confusión de ella se aclaro

-ella hace dos meses que ya no está conmigo, regreso a su época no quiero involucrarla más en esto.

Kikyo solo lo miro, no sabía que pretendía el diciéndole estas cosas, comenzó a hablarle de nuevo.

-kikyo quiero que me ayudes a recolectar los fragmentos de shikon, ya que kagome no está tu eres la única que puede verlos, por eso te vengo a pedir que me acompañes a conseguirlos y así poder derrotar a Naraku.

Después de eso otro incomodo silencio.

Ella no apartaba la mirada, estaba analizando la propuesta y estaba analizándolo a él, no parecía estar ocultándole nada, después de unos minutos hablo.

-está bien, te ayudare.

No reflejada felicidad solo mostraba frialdad, eso le convenía después de todo, le ayudarían a recolectar los fragmentos más rápido, y así al completar la perla la purificarían con Naraku, por eso había aceptado.

Después de esto Inuyasha se levantó de su asiento y le extendió la mano para que ella se levantara, con un poco de desconfianza la tomo, sabía que esto era como una muestra de confianza.

Después de acabar con Naraku. Ella planeaba llevarse a Inuyasha al infierno donde los dos arderían en el por siempre. Ese era su deseo, irse con Inuyasha, lo sabía... era egoísta.

Pero no le importaba.

Regresaron donde se encontraba el grupo de Inuyasha y ellos se sorprendieron de ver a aquella sacerdotisa acercarse donde ellos se encontraban descansando.

Cuando Inuyasha se encontró con ellos, no les explicó, solo les dijo que era momento de ponerse en marcha y seguir recolectando los fragmentos. Ellos lo entendieron, kagome ya no estaba con ellos. La única de que podía encontrar los fragmentos rápido era aquella sacerdotisa que tenía la misma capacidad que su querida amiga.

Entonces tomando todas sus cosas emprendieron viaje, ya habían descansado lo suficiente para seguir tras el rastro de Naraku.

Esa era su mayor prioridad en ese momento, sabían que no iba a ser lo mismo con aquella sacerdotisa de barro y huesos. Sabían que Inuyasha se apartaría más de ellos, pero ya no importaba, extrañarían a kagome, pero sabían que era hora de enfocarse en su mayor prioridad.

Esperaban volver a verla algún día, ya que en verdad la apreciaban y la extrañaban.

Sin decir que también extrañarían aquella comida que ella traía de su mundo.

Era una pena no poder estar con su amiga, pero ellos también lo hacían por ella, para acabar con Naraku y si lograban derrotarlo algún día volver a verla.

Cuando pasara, tirarían al perro sarnoso por el pozo para que fuera a buscarla.

Por mientras aceptarían a kikyo con ellos, sabían que no podían confiar en ella. Pero era la única que podía conseguir los fragmento de shikon. Así que solo pedían que esa pesadilla se terminara pronto.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo,¿que les pareció?, dejen sus reviews y sus ideas, los leeo todos son un gran apoyo para seguir escribiendo**

**un besooo**

**Emily.**


	4. EL PRADO

_**hola aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste**_

_**todos los personajes no son míos son de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahshi **_

_**un beso a mi lector beta Ladypentakill por hacer un gran trabajo, sin mas les dejo con el capitulo**_

_**-cap 4-**_

_**EL PRADO**_

habían pasado los exámenes por fin y tenía que regresar a la época feudal.

Dos semanas que fueron un verdadero infierno, examen tras examen presentación tras presentación, viajar cada dos días al sengoku como Himeko me lo había pedido y solo hacerme correr durante horas por los alrededores

era una locura y lo peor de todo fue que no había manera de engañarla ya que ella controlaba el perímetro con su poder espiritual, lo supe porque un día me dijo que había estado descansado en vez de correr, justo ese día después del entrenamiento estaba subiendo las gradas del templo cuando me la encontré en la entrada con semblante severo.

-kagome por haber descansado después que te dije que corrieras por el área, tendrás que correr la próxima vez una hora más.

Yo la miraba incrédula, ¿cómo se había dado cuenta? Calmadamente me lo explico.

Me dijo que con su poder espiritual ella podía saber que pasaba alrededor del área y que no la podría engañar tan fácilmente.

Desde ese día supe que tan grande era su poder.

Desde ese día no podía ponerme a descansar como aquella vez. En cada entrenamiento después de correr por los alrededores me decía que traiga leña al templo, estaba realmente exhausta.

A veces me hacía hacer ejercicios de brazos por largas horas.

Al acabar cada entrenamiento acababa rendida de ahí al siguiente día tenía que volver a mi época era TODO un verdadero calvario...pero ya se había acabado

Ese era el día que partiría de mi casa. No lo quería hacer, extrañaría a mi familia muchísimo, lo peor de todo era que no sabía si regresaría con vida o de plano no regresaría. Estar en esa época era muy peligroso, por eso me había estado entrenando tan duramente, ella me recordaba que primero tenía que entrenar mi cuerpo, para después entrenar mi espíritu.

En la mañana me había cambiado con mi uniforme, había pasado todas las materias solo faltaba graduarme y este era el grandioso día, me prepare y al salir del templo donde vivía, me tope con mis amigas en la entrada, iríamos juntas al colegio, mi familia me alcanzaría luego.

Después de dos horas de discursos lágrimas, sonrisas, aplausos y muchos abrazos de parte de mis amigas aquella locura había terminado.

Antes de irme me tope con mi amigo Hojo en la salida.

Él me dijo que lo último que quería regalarme era uno de sus botones de su chaqueta para que lo recordara que siempre estuvo pendiente de mí, también mencionó que se iría a vivir a el extranjero después de aquello se despidió con un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

un balde frío de realidad me pego de lleno, era la única que no iría a estudiar, que no tendría una vida normal ya que tenía que acabar con ese problema que tenía en la época del sengoku. Suspire, era terrible.

Todos mis amigos iban a estudiar o se meterían de lleno a trabajar, menos yo, pero no podía hacer nada no sabía si iba a regresar con vida después de derrotar a Naraku, a decir verdad, me aterraba.

Al llegar a mi casa con mi familia, mi mama decidió que era una ocasión especial y nos llevó a comer a todos en mi restaurante favorito, por ese día me permiti celebrar.

Al llegar a la casa me di cuenta que era hora de partir a esa época.

La época del sengoku.

Empaque mi mochila que sobra decir que era gigantesca nunca había llevado tanto en el transcurso de mi viaje con Inuyasha.

Al llegar la noche ya tenía todo preparado con las cosas que llevaría.

Al voltear vi a mi familia, todos me veían con lágrimas en los ojos en unos segundos todos ya estaban encima de mí deseándome lo mejor, me dijeron que me cuidara y regresara a salvo con ellos, sabían que no tenía la certeza de regresar y los abrace. Los extrañaría mucho.

Con lágrimas en los ojos y nuevos regalos de mi abuelo en las manos me encamine a el pozo, antes de entrar mi madre me detuvo y me dio un broche. Me dijo que lo usara si algún día encontraba a la persona correcta más allá del pozo pues aquel broche era mágico, me dijo que lo cuide porque era una de sus pertenencias más valiosa yo le mire con lágrimas en mis ojos, que duro era separarse de tu familia, antes de irme mi hermano se acercó y me dio una de sus figuritas de futbol y me dijo que era su favorita, mi abuelo me dio un amuleto.

Al entrar en el pozo los vi, me veían con una sonrisa y con los ojos húmedos despidiéndose.

Salte al pozo con mis pertenencias.

Iría primero a la aldea de la señora Kaede, ella me había dicho que Inuyasha y los demás volverían en un mes así que me encamine a su cabaña, ya no había marcha atrás.

Al llegar me recibió con un gran abrazo era de noche y me dijo que me quedara a dormir ahí yo acepte después de todo no era muy seguro andar de noche.

Antes de acostarme tenía que pedirle un favor.

Le pedí que me prestara un caballo de la aldea, lo necesitaría para movilizarme, ella acepto.

Dijo que a la hora que me vaya lo tendría listo para mí, yo le agradecí y me acosté a dormir no sin antes comer una deliciosa cena preparada por ella, iba a extrañar eso también.

En la mañana me levante muy temprano vi en mi reloj y eran las 6 en punto la señora Kaede ya estaba levantada.

Me dio los buenos días con una sonrisa y yo se la devolví.

Desayunamos, al salir me encontré con un hermoso caballo color blanco, sus patas eran de color negro. era muy grande pero hermoso me acerqué a él y extendí mi mano hacia su cabeza, acariciándolo; sonreí esperaba que nos lleváramos bien. Me monte sobre el con mi enorme mochila que pesaba una tonelada no sabía si el caballo iba soportar el peso, pero para mi sorpresa si lo hizo, me marche de la aldea de la señora Kaede en dirección al templo de la sacerdotisa Himeko.

Después de cabalgar un rato me tope con ese gran prado de dientes de león, descanse un rato aún era muy temprano y el caballo que había nombrado Zafiro ya estaba cansado, era un hermoso ejemplar, un macho y uno bastante robusto.

Luego de comer iba emprender mi camino al templo.

Lo que ella no sabía es que un yokai de ojos color fuego la había visto, si no fuera por la pequeña niña un poco escandalosa llamada Rin nunca se habría dado cuenta. Se sorprendió al escucharla acercarse y se paró de un brinco de donde se había sentado a descansar un momento.

La situación no podía ser buena, ella no quería que nadie se enterara de su presencia en el sengoku...pero pensándolo bien Sesshomaru no era alguien comunicativo y mucho menos iría a contarle a Inuyasha absolutamente nada, estaba segura que no sería un problema...¿verdad?

tomando aire se sentó nuevamente y le miro de reojo, ¿tenía que hablarle? no lo creía, el jamás hablaba así que ella tampoco lo haría. Su mirada ahora se dirigió hacia la pequeña niña que bajaba del yokai que siempre acompañaba al grupo y se dirigía hacia ella, llena de esa curiosa y alegre energía que siempre la acompañaba, se acercó a ella y se sorprendió al sentir que la menor la rodeaba entre sus brazos al grito de "señorita kagome que alegría verla de nuevo", solo atino a regresar el abrazo y sonreír, esa pequeña le traía bastante paz. Pasaron un rato hablando amenamente.

Después de que paso un tiempo comenzó a incomodarle el hecho de no saber si tenían apuro o no, tal vez estaba siendo un incordio para el yokai?. Iba a dirigirse hacia Sesshomaru, pero vio sorprendida como este se sentaba en una zona apartada al resto, aparentemente dispuesto a esperar a Rin

el silencio que se había formado por un momento se rompió con el rugido en el estómago de la niña, aguanto una leve risa y tomo su mochila, de ella saco unas papas que le ofreció a Rin tendiéndole otra bolsa para el pequeño yokai que veía las mismas con interés, el cual las acepto de muy mala gana (fingida) y tras corroborar que a la pequeña no le pasaba nada al comerlas él se aventuró solo con la primera papa, aunque solo fue cuidadoso con esa, ya que tras eso devoro con ahínco todo el paquete, nunca había probado algo tan delicioso.

Aun alejado estaba el lord del oeste, y como de costumbre percibió el aroma a flores silvestres, no lo admitiría, pero le agradaba su olor. Como seria olfatearla más de cerca? era extraño, no paraba de pensar en esa fragancia desde que la sintió por primera vez.

El aroma le agradaba, pero la humana no, aun no sabía porque caminaba sola siempre por aquel lugar.

Por alguna casualidad él también andaba por aquel camino ese día, lo recorría porque aquel era el camino para ir al castillo del oeste donde vivía su madre. Al pasar por el prado el olor se había incrementado y se percató, al voltear la mirada la vio ahí con una mirada indiferente. No quería que lo viera así que se retiró no estaba interesado en hablar con aquella humana. Lo que no esperaba era que Rin la saludará en ese momento, la humana regreso la mirada y lo quedo viendo directamente a los ojos.

El la observo detenida mente no parecía la misma mujer que caminaba y acompañaba a su medio hermano, había algo en su mirada, algo había cambiado, ya no era cálida como antes, se había vuelto fría y eso le intrigo.

En cuanto la pequeña se puso a hablar con ella su mirada volvió a ser cálida, que extraña era aquella humana.

Después de un tiempo se resignó, descansarían en ese lugar. Mientras que Jaken decía que eso era perder el tiempo, el solo lo quedo viendo con una mirada fría y el pequeño demonio se calló.

El sin decir nada se sentó en las hierbas apartado de ella. El aroma a flores silvestres se había hecho más fuerte y cautivador, cerro los ojos ese olor hacía que se serenara por alguna razón.

De repente olfateo algo particular y escucho algo que se rasgaba. Al regresar la mirada hacia su pequeño grupo vio a la mujer dar de comer a sus subordinados entrecerró los ojos analizando la situación, pero al ver que todo estaba bien y no parecía haber peligro alguno volvió a sus cavilaciones.

Pero pronto escucharía a alguien caminar hacia donde él estaba. Sus sentidos de inmediato le alertaron de quien se trataba aquella persona, su mirada fría como el hielo se clavó en ella.

Kagome lo observo un momento, y de su mochila saco el mismo alimento que Rin había comido. El simplemente la observo ¿qué quería hacer con eso?

Ella sin decir nada se sentó a su lado, y le tendió aquel contenido. kagome seguía con la miranda en un punto fijo en el horizonte, sin verlo a la cara. Sesshomaru solo veía incrédulo el brazo y el contenido que sostenía la humana.

¿porque aquella mujer le daba comida que ni siquiera conocía? No le interesaba. Regreso la mirada al frente y dijo

-no lo quiero

Ella seguía con el brazo estirado era una clara prueba de que ella quería que cogiera aquel contenido y lo pruebe.

-inténtalo, te gustaran. -

pasaban los minutos y Sesshomaru no parecía estar interesado en darle el gusto de agarrar el condenado paquete, ya le estaba doliendo estar en aquella posición extendiendo su brazo, comenzaba a irritarle la situación. Se había rendido de darle comida, después de todo ¿porque lo había hecho?

Antes de retirarlo el cogió la bolsa de papas y la abrió, un aroma peculiar inundo sus fosas nasales, lo analizo un momento, no parecía ser asqueroso ni peligroso, tomo una entre sus garras y sin más se la metió en la boca, nunca lo diría pero era lo mejor que había probado en su vida, que demonios era eso? por que le estaba dando el gusto a la humana al aceptar tal cosa? sin darse cuenta realmente, centrado en el sabor y sus pensamientos la bolsa se termino

ella solo lo miraba sorprendida, ya se había resignado y míralo...había agarrado una tras otra tomándose su tiempo para degustarlas, no parecía sufrir del mismo mal que Inuyasha (el desespero y la gula repentina que atacaban al mismo a la hora de comer)

desvió la mirada y dejo que coma a su gusto, después de todo para eso se lo había ofrecido en primer lugar. Pero aun así no se movió de donde estaba sin embargo ya era muy tarde y debía retirarse si no lo hacía pronto su maestra se enojaría con ella y eso era la último que quería, cuando se enojaba por llegar tarde le hacía correr alrededor como castigo y eso en verdad era una tortura

Por otro lado, Sesshomaru no podía evitar aspirar el aroma de la mujer a su lado, lo llenaba de tranquilidad y no entendía el por qué, simplemente era una humana débil...

se levantó y le tendió la bolsa vacía a la sacerdotisa y sin mediar palabra ni mirada alguna comenzó a caminar en dirección al bosque, era hora de irse

Rin y Jaken se percataron de que su amo comenzaba su viaje nuevamente, se pararon de donde estaban y fueron tras el

Jaken como siempre se molestó mucho con la osadía de la humana, como se le ocurría ofrecerle al amo bonito comida? ¿acaso estaba loca? su amo no cogería nada de una humana. Pero su quijada toco el suelo y sus ojos se agrandaron de la sorpresa (si es que era posible que sus ojos crecieran aún más) cuando vio como su amo aceptaba el alimento.

Antes de irse rin sacudió su mano en el aire en forma de despedida gritándole lo delicioso que fue y agradeciendo el alimento.

-gracias por la comida señorita Kagome de parte mía y de mi amo- dijo la pequeña, que antes de irse. kagome le sonrió. Después corrió para no perder de vista a Jaken y el yokai.

Ella se quedó mirando la escena, sin nada más que hacer se levantó y camino hacia su caballo, y se puso en marcha de nuevo al templo, antes de irse dio una rápida mirada al prado y sonrió, no sabía porque había hecho aquello, no era muy propio de ella. Siguió con su camino con una mirada de "que rayos" si quería una muerte en manos del yokai por su osadía esa era la forma más estúpida de buscarla.

Unos metros más lejos de aquel templo Sesshomaru había alzado la vista al cielo, estaba cerca del palacio del oeste, su madre le avía citado por segunda vez en esa semana, sabía que era lo que quería, que fastidio... Era todo un desastre. No tenía ni la más mínima intención de ir... Pero después de todo era su madre y aunque el cariño estaba ausente el respeto por su progenitora estaba aún intacto.

El pequeño yokai iba con la niña humana a unos pasos de más lejos de él.

Jaken sabía lo que iba a pasar y no estaba muy contento por eso. Pues eso hacia poner de muy mal humor a su amo y él pagaría todo ese enfado.

En un lugar cerca de este estaba el grupo de Inuyasha. Él había salido de la cabaña de alojamiento que les prestaron por matar a un yokai

olfateo el aire y percibió de nuevo aquel aroma que olía a flores silvestres. en su curiosidad se dirigió en dirección de donde se sentía más fuerte, se sorprendió al llegar. Aquel aroma estaba mezclado con unos que bien, la niña que siempre andaba con Sesshomaru y Jaken no había rastro de Sesshomaru pues él sabía muy bien que el sellaba su aroma para no ser encontrado y tomar a sus enemigos siempre de sorpresa una clara prueba de aquello era él.

Aquello era extraño.

Siguió rastreando la esencia hasta que se encontró con un templo. Aquel aroma realmente lo atraía, subió por las escalinatas y se encontró con la sacerdotisa de aquel lugar, que pregunto qué era lo que buscaba.

Se dio cuenta al instante de que aquella mujer emanaba un gran poder espiritual, estaba seguro que si atacaba, ella lo purificaría en un segundo, así que solo se dio la vuelta y regreso a la aldea donde estaban los demás, aunque el aroma lo atrajera no se quedaría a indagar mucho al respecto, aquel templo parecía peligroso para un hanyou como el, dando por cerrado el asunto, asumiendo que aquel aroma provenía de aquella miko.

La búsqueda de los fragmentos no había avanzado mucho que digamos. Solo habían recolectado un fragmento en todo ese tiempo él sabía que aquello iba a demorar demasiado, así que se resignó, no importaba cuanto tiempo le tomara, eso lo hacía por kagome y kikyo.

Los últimos días kikyo había sido muy fría con él, sabía que eso pasaría, pero tenía que aguantarlo, ya que ella era la única que podía percibir los fragmentos.

Mientras que el grupo ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia, pero no se hablaban. kikyo era muy callada y salía en las noches para alimentarse de almas, eso ya se les había convertido en una rutina, estaban cansados. Mañana saldrían de esa región e irían a otra, iba a ser un viaje largo, pero era lo único que podían hacer para recolectar cada fragmento de shikon.

_**Hasta aquí el capitulo,¿que les pareció?, dejen sus reviews y sus ideas, los leeo todos son n gran apoyo para seguir escribiendo **_

_**un besooooo**_

_**Emily.**_


	5. LOS PERGAMINOS

_**hola aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste **_

**_los personajes no son míos, pero la historia _****_si_**

**_créditos_**_** a mi lector beta Ladypentakill por un grandioso trabajo **_

**_sin mas les dejo el capitulo _**

**_-cap 5-_**

**_LOS PERGAMINOS_**

_Había llegado al templo donde estaría por un largo tiempo, no sabía cuánto me tomaría el entrenamiento, pero estaba lista para cualquier cosa_

_Comencé a subir con zafiro por las gradas, al llegar a la entrada me encontré con la señorita Himeko esperándome_

_-bienvenida kagome, hoy es el primer día de tu entrenamiento espero que estés preparada, puedes dejar a tu caballo en el establo que hay en el fondo del recinto- dijo la sacerdotisa_

_Sin más que decir entró al templo, sabía que me estaría esperando así que me encamine hacia los establos, los mismos no eran tan grandes, pero tampoco pecaban de tener un tamaño reducido, parecían más bien, hechos a la medida justa. _

_Deje a zafiro y regrese en busca de la señorita Himeko, la encontré en el salón principal sentada en el suelo con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, parecía estar meditando. Me acerque a ella despacio, sintiendo el movimiento abrió apenas los ojos y me hizo una señal para que la acompañara._

_Paso el tiempo sin que me diera cuenta siquiera, comenzaba a sentirme ligera y en paz cuando sentí que mi acompañante se ponía de pie y se dirigía al fondo de la habitación donde había un armario que llegaba al techo, saco unos pergaminos en blanco. Supuse que eso era lo que aprendería hoy, a escribir pergaminos como los que mi querido abuelito guardaba con recelo. sin más se sentó en la posición que estaba antes y me entrego algunos de ellos, junto a una pluma._

_-muy bien kagome creo que ya sabes cuál es la lección de hoy._

_asentí lentamente y la vi tender un pergamino y escribir algunos kanjis en él, parecía ser un sello. Se me hizo raro y pareciera que mi cara mostrara el desconcierto porque prosiguió a explicarme_

_-este sello puede hacer diferentes actividades, como lo puedes ver este te servirá para exorcizar, para curar, para ocultar y muchas cosas más lo único que tienes que aprender de él es saber escribirlo a la perfección, después de que hayas escrito los suficientes reúnete conmigo en el jardín-dijo Himeko_

_se retiró de la habitación, suspiré y con determinación me dispuse a escribirlos. Me había parecido más fácil de lo que realmente era, algunos me salían manchados u otros de plano eran un desastre...la palabra "perfecto" comenzaba a sonarme pesada. Después de dos horas escribiendo había mejorado mucho, al menos ya no manchaba la hoja. Esperaba que estuvieran lo suficientemente bien. _

_Paso una hora más, tenía suficientes pergaminos y con mejor letra que antes. Me encamine al jardín y ahí se encontraba mi maestra. Le entregue mi trabajo y acto seguido me guio donde había una gran variedad de flores de un aroma esquisto._

_se agacho donde no había ninguna flor y puso el sello en aquel lugar, después junto sus manos en él y vi como comenzaba a crecer una gran variedad de flores, fue impresionante. Después se levantó del lugar y se giró a verme, entendí que ella quería que hiciera lo mismo, pero no sabía en donde; el jardín estaba repleto de aquel encantador aroma._

_Se dirigió a las afueras del templo no sin antes poner una barrera de protección para que nadie entrara, camino hasta un prado donde no crecía césped ni flores y se sentía una gran cantidad de youki, era completamente extraño. Y me pregunte ¿Qué habrá pasado ahí?_

_-Kagome este lugar es donde hubo una gran batalla de dos demonios con gran poder, desde ese entonces ninguna planta ha crecido por el youki que aún permanece en el área._

_Ella se sentó en aquel lugar y estiro sus manos hacia la tierra. Yo la observaba después de un momento vi salir el youki de la tierra y comenzó a crecer césped, pero no crecía ninguna flor. Ella se paró de aquel lugar y se giró a verme_

_-quiero que con tu poder espiritual puedas desaparecer el youki que sigue en este suelo infértil. Cuando acabes de purificar el suelo usa el sello para hacer crecer las flores. Concéntrate y usa tu poder espiritual al máximo._

_Emprendió el camino de regreso al templo, no sin antes de decirme que termine ese trabajo antes de que se pusiera el sol. ¿Era una broma?_

_intente tranquilizarme, observe el área extensa cubierta por youki, tendría que ir por partes, no estaba lista aun para purificar de una vez una superficie tan grande. Me encamine al inicio del prado y sentándome en el árido lugar me concentre en eliminar todo rastro de energía negativa, puse las manos en el suelo y extendí mi poder hacia la tierra, pude observar como una gran cantidad de youki era repelido. No sabía que yokai habría hecho aquello, pero suponía que era uno muy fuerte ya que se resistía bastante y hacia cosquillear las puntas de mis dedos._

_Medio prado después estaba realmente exhausta, gotas de sudor perlaban mi frente, y lo peor es que podía divisar el atardecer...tenía que regresar, ya mañana terminaría lo que quedaba, al menos haber gastado mi energía había dado su fruto, el pasto volvía a crecer._

_Caminé al templo con los pergaminos en la mano y sentí una gran aura demoníaca venir del Oeste. Apresuré el paso no sabía que era, pero se sentía realmente mal, al subir me encontré con Himeko, estaba viendo el cielo. yo levante la vista, había una luz en el cielo, pero no como estrellas, eran esferas de diferentes colores. _

_Al ver que había llegado cerro el lugar con un campo espiritual y se retiró al templo no sin antes decirme que ya estaba preparada la comida y que me esperaría._

_me quede por un momento absorta en aquellas luces que comenzaban a notarse aún más con la perdida de luz solar, parecía mágico. Las grandes esferas se movían rápidamente creando líneas de color verde y anaranjado para después desaparecer. Decepcionada de no poder averiguar que era aquello, me dirigí al templo donde me esperaba la señorita Himeko._

_Había subido las escaleras que daban al castillo lunar, al llegar se encontró con Irasue su madre. se lo quedo viendo un rato y con fingido reclamo dijo_

_-Bienvenido Sesshomaru cuanto tiempo sin ver a tu madre_

_el Inuyokai solo gruño, Irasue le dio una sonrisa fría, sabía que pasaría en unos minutos, se sentó en su trono_

_-como sabrás Sesshomaru es hora de que te hagas cargo de las tierras de tu padre_

_el Inuyokai solo la miro un momento con fastidio, después de eso se dio la vuelta y se retiro_

_La Inukami indignada del respeto que le daba su hijo lo detuvo con un látigo que salía de sus garras, le agarró el brazo y lo jalo. El látigo era de color naranja, el al ver que sus ropas se quemaban como si fuera fuego regreso a ver a su madre desafiante. Ella lo miro con una mirada fría_

_el gran Sesshomaru decidiría hacerse cargo cuando él quisiera, nadie le daría órdenes a él, ni tan siquiera su propia progenitora._

_Por otro lado, ella aún más enfurecida con su hijo apretó el agarre._

_El Inuyokai con su látigo venenoso arremetió contra el látigo de su madre. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sin decir más se trasformaron en su forma inu y comenzó la pelea. Uno babeaba veneno y el otro fuego, él sabía que esto pasaría por eso había dejado a su protegida en un prado de flores con su súbdito._

_Su madre lo ataco abalanzándose sobre él y lo mordió en un costado de su cuerpo, sintió aquellos colmillos quemar como el infierno. Por algo era la señora del oeste. la Inukami continuo mordiendo a su hijo y quemando la piel, en cambio el solo salto hacia atrás para apartarse de su madre, no tenía tiempo para eso así que se abalanzó sobre ella y la mordió en un costado inyectándole veneno del más potente que existía, se alejó de ella y se transformó en su forma humanoide, su madre también lo hizo, trastabillando un poco logro sentarse en su trono sangrando por un costado, sabía que se recuperaría pero no iba a ser pronto y aparte de eso le dejaría marca, su hijo era un mal agradecido._

_Había oscurecido, y asegurándose que su madre no lucharía más, se giró y comenzó a descender por las gradas del palacio de la luna, mientras antes de marcharse vio en la mirada de su madre ira, tss no le importaba. Antes de hacerse cargo de las tierras de su padre tenía que exterminara aquel hanyou llamado Naraku._

_Al llegar al prado se encontró con Rin que dormía junto a Ah-Un al igual que Jaken. Se sentó en una roca que estaba por el lugar y a sus recuerdos llego aquel aroma que lo relajaba, sabía que se encontraba cerca pero no se inmuto, después de todo no le interesaba aquella humana._

_En otra parte de aquel país estaba el grupo de Inuyasha que se encontraba descansando en el bosque. esa noche no habían podido conseguir donde dormir._

_como de costumbre kikyo salía a cazar almas y Inuyasha la vigilaba. Sango, Miroku y Shippo se encontraban en la fogata que hicieron para mantener sus cuerpos calientes. no habían tenido suerte porque aún no encontraban ningún fragmento de shikon._

_hasta aquí el capitulo, ¿que les parecio? si les gusto dejen sus reviews y sus ideas, lo aprecio mucho _

_un besoooo_

_Emily._


End file.
